Magatama
Unlike other RPGs, Onigiri provides player with the Magatama system as a replacement for armor items. Magatama are special items which give player various stat buffs (physical/magical defense, weapon affinity, elements stats, skill effects, etc). Player can equip up to 4 magatamas which is limited only by Chakra costs and level requirements. Magatama have chakra cost based around their bonuses and base stats. The stronger they are, the higher the cost. The player's chakra limit increases every level, allowing higher level players equip a wide variety of different magatamas for their useful effects. It should be noted that magatamas can't be changed once a dungeon is entered until the dungeon is either cleared or exited. There are four basic Magatama among the many unique ones: *Defense Magatama focuses on granting the player physical and magic resistance. While other Magatama can do the same, these Magatama grant a larger boosts in trade of having little to no secondary effects. *Elemental Magatama, as their name states, focuses on elemental affinities. While these Magatama don't grant any defense or side effects, they grant a substantial amount of elemental affinity to one or several elements at a low chakra cost. *Weapon Affinity Magatama primarily increases the player's affinity for specific weapons and can provide other boosts or limitations. These magatama tend not to grant any defensive bonuses but are a major assest to lower level players looking for ways to increase their damage output. *Skill Force Magatama increases the skill force of certain skills. These magatama can increase the damage of skills in general or specify a weapon type that it increases. Skill Force Magatama also have limitations on the skills that will be boosted by their effect. These limitations come in the form of "rank" restrictions. For example, a magatama that specifies "Rank 2+ Skill Force +22%" will only affect skills of rank 2 or above, and will not increase the damage of rank 1 skills. These magatama tend to be used by players after they have achieved the maximum possible weapon affinity to further increase their output. How to get a Magatama Magatamas can be found as monster drops, quest rewards or crafted by the NPC Kaguya. Miroku may also sell Magatama in his store and bargain system, although they are not guaranteed to be the best ones. Magatama Drop Mechanics Magatama usually drop according to the following mechanics. Do note that there are specific dungeons which have exceptions to these rules. 1. Magatama only drop from dungeons on Hard or Hell difficulties. Opened boxes are an exception, and have a chance to drop magatama regardless of the difficulty. 2. The types of magatama that drop are determined only by the levels of the monsters defeated. 3. Magatama with a higher required level than the monster defeated will not drop, nor magatama with a level much lower than the defeated monster. 4. The level of monsters is not the same as the recommended level of the dungeon, so it is necessary to calculate the level of potential drops based not on the dungeon level, but on the level of the actual monsters inside. 5. Monster levels are adjusted based on the number of party members at the time that the first person in the party enters. That is to say, if the party starts with 4 people, and one of the members heads inside the dungeon, then another person joins, the dungeon will be scaled to 4 people, as opposed to five. Naturally, larger parties imply higher monster levels. 6. Monsters have a chance to drop magatama that Kaguya cannot craft. Purity, Chakra and Grade Purity determines the strongest ornamentation that a magatama can receive. As the player increases their friendship level with Kaguya, Kaguya is able to place ornamentations of higher quality onto magatama. Magatama can only receive an ornamentation if the required purity is lower than the purity of the magatama. For example, a magatama with 2 purity would not be able to receive an ornamentation of 4 purity, but a magatama of 3 purity can use ornamentations of 3 and lower. Chakra limits how many as well as the type of magatama a player can equip. As the player levels up, their max chakra gradually increases. Players can equip magatama totaling to less than or equal to this number of chakra. This mechanism helps prevent players from using multiple magatama that are exceedingly stronger. Grade affects the base physical and magic defense on magatama. It does not affect defense from ornaments nor magatama that have 0 P.Def and M.Def. Dropped magatama typically have 0 grade while crafted magatama vary. Magatama offered in Miroku's shop will generally have 20 grade. The resulting defense (due to grade) is given by Defense*(0.7+Grade*0.006), rounded down. Magatama Ornamentation Once the player completes Kaguya's quest in Kyoto, she is able to modify magatama with ornamentations. These ornamentations provide the magatama with additional affects without changing the original effects. Each ornamentation has different bonuses and all require a certain amount of chakra or specific type of magatama. As the player increases their friendship level with Kaguya, she provides stronger ornamentations with increasingly difficult material and requirement costs. Magatama List The wiki contains data extracted from the game files for nearly every Magatama in the game. Note that many of these Magatama may not be currently available nor may they be available at all for players. For the full list, click here. To view Crafting Requirement / Drop Location, just check the name. Category:Magatama